Fun in the Rec Room
by Ladyofthedrgns
Summary: 07 Movie Verse, When Mikaela got tired of the constant pranks from Sam and the Twins. She enlists Ratchet and her co-hort the mini-bot Nanno in her plot to get them back once and for all. Hilarity and chaos insue!
1. Chapter 1: Mikaela and the Baby

_Writer's Notes: I hope you guys love this one. This one was just one of many evil plot demons that I had locked away in the basement. Gotta love how good a sport Bee is. Please Review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor will I ever...Though I wish I could. But I do own Nanno!_

_**Fun in the Rec Room**_

Plotting in the Med-lab...

" You bring the items?" chirped a tiny silver form atop the counter as she watched Mikaela walk in.

The human female looked up with a mischievous grin as she pulled out a small fluffy baby blanket from her school bag and grinned at the Mini-bot," Yep! Sam is so going to pay for that stunt last week. "

Nanno giggled as she nodded to her in agreement, till she heard Ratchet shift in the background. Both girls instinctively froze and looked to the CMO.

" And what do you plan to do? " spoke the CMO rather dryly, though a curious tone hinted at as to why Mikaela would need such an item.

" Before we speak a word of this, Ratchet! " squeaked Nanno as she franticly tried to think of something," You must promise on your spark you will tell nobody? " She gave the medic those famous pleading puppy-dog eyes.

A blast of heated air escaped his coolant ducts as he stared down at the little bot, then to Mikaela nearby whom was giving him the same pleading Innocent look," Fine, what is it?"

--

Later outside the Rec Room...

Mikaela stood outside the massive doors of the rec room, looking down at the little bundle in her arms and smirked to the little bot wrapped tightly in a baby blanket she had brought along with her from babysitting for a friend. Blinking at first as she walked into the massive Rec Room, she looked about curiously as she listened to the latest burst of laughter at Sunstreaker's expense. The brilliantly yellow bot sitting off to one end of the room growled menacingly in Bumble Bee's direction, as Sideswipe sat on the floor laughing his aft off.

It was then that the smaller yellow autobot perked at the sight of the human girl, till he noticed the small wrapped bundle in her arms. Those brilliant baby blue optics widening all of a sudden at the sight before him. The room falling eerily silent just then as the others had finally noticed Bumble Bee's odd expression. Their jaws soon following suit.

It was Bee that finally found his vocal processors," Mikaela!" he chirped with a mix of excitement and bewilderment," Why didn't you tell us?!"

Sam was still too busy laughing at the shared joke till he heard his friend, blinking in confusion as he followed his gaze toward his girlfriend standing there in shock at the door.

Bumble Bee looked between the two humans in confusion as the pair stared at each other in shock, Sam seeming to struggle with words that didn't seem to be coming. All the pinkish color in his face suddenly taking on a strange sickly pale white as the boy squeaked. Then hit the floor out cold.

The yellow bot was suddenly scrambling to his feet in shock as practically screamed Ratchet's name over the com link.

The CMO growled in annoyance at the little bot," Someone better be dieing."

Bee squeaked at the words.

Grumbling a bit in irritation, the medic made his way to the Rec Room and blinked at the sight before him. Mikaela leaned against the wall laughing herself into a fit, five very confused faces, and one passed out Sam. He sighed, shaking his head as he looked to Mikaela and the bundle in her arms. Quirking a metallic brow,"Are you two having fun?"

Mikaela nearly dropped the bundle in her arms, almost causing Bee to drop Sam in the process as he dove for the bundle. Inside the bundle, the small seemingly sleeping soft pinky cherub-like face fused for a second. Till those small icy blue eyes came open causing Bumble Bee do a double take for a second at those pupiless icy blue eyes. A small hand reached up to grab at Bee's faceplate and cooed happily, doing a near perfect impression of Will Lennox's year old daughter Sara, " Da!"

Ratchet roared with laughter was he watched Bumble Bee's expression, Mikaela joining him as she watched. The whole room suddenly erupted in laughter at the sight.


	2. Chapter 2: Attack of the Scarey Movie

Writer's Notes: I love you guys..:tears:...Proud someone loved it, my friends encouraged me to post it here. I really hope you guys like this new idea, it took some long plotting, and the death of several plot demons to get done. Don't worry about the demons, they breed like rabbits. Any ways...Please Review!!

Teaser: See if you can guess the Movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor will I ever.

Fun in the Rec Room

Chapter 2: Attack of the Scary Movie!!

Voices could be heard echoing from far down the hall of the giant underground base the Autobots called home at Nellis Air Force Base. New arrivals had been coming almost monthly, it had been almost a week since their latest arrival to the base. They group was all gathered in the rec room after a long shifts on patrol. The twins were off in one corner deeply engrossed in a game of poker with Lennex and Epps. Bumble Bee and Sam were discussing the latest stack of movies and video games Sam had rented in town. Sam carrying a 24 pack of sodas and a plastic bag full of movies. Mikaela was carrying the snacks.

It was Sideswipe that was the first to notice the new arrivals, sitting back after his third straight loss in a row. Brightened almost immediately at the sight of Sam with the bag," What movies you get? " He asked as he jumped to his feet and made his way over to the boy.

Sam offered up the movies to the big crimson warrior mech, grinned as he watched Sideswipe look threw the stack. The mech grinning like an idiot when he held up one dark covered movie with a strange ring like symbol on the cover," This one! "

It was then that Epps looked up from the game to call back over the red mech, grinned at him," Sure you can handle that movie? I hear people have died after watching it just once."

Little did they all know there was a tall sleek silver form listening in off in the shadows, grinning devilishly as she took in this information. Scanned the cover of the movie in Sideswipe's hand.

" Of course I can! " protested Sideswipe with a bit of a disgruntled look on his face. Looked to his brother for help.

" You spent two days under your berth when we were younglings after you watched, _The Endless Vorn_," teased Sunstreaker a little.

" I DID NOT! " Sideswipe protested, turning a little redder ( if that was possible. ) then he already was.

" I had to drag you out from under there," his twin started to grin at his brother's expense.

" NO YOU DIDN"T! I mean...I'm going to kill you for it! " those deep blue optics narrowed of his brother as he advanced forward on him.

" Hey! Hey! Let's just watch the movie or something else. Then you two can go kill each other if you feel like it. " piped up Mikaela, rolling her eyes at the two fighting brothers. Grumbled a little to herself, she was starting to feel like the base den mother.

With that the group broke from their game to move over to the four large couches to watch the movie. Sam turning off the lights to add to the mood of the room as Mikaela popped the movie into the DVD player. Then ran over to join Sam on Bumble Bee's right leg.

A Few Minutes into the Movie...

The room glowed with an eerie dark light illuminated only by the large HDTV screen, the group that was gathered about the screen now had grown to nine. But none noticed the form hidden in a dark corner of the room watching the shadowy forms glued to the TV screen.

On screen the eerie scene played itself out as the ghostly form of a girl staggered and crawled closer to the screen. Mechs remained frozen with fascination, while the humans sat with a mix of emotion from fear to wonder. Mikaela's grip on Bee's armored knee tightening just a bit as the girl drew closer to the screen.

It was then that it happened as that sickly pale arm reached out from the TV screen, clawed at the air before settling on the ground. A collective gasp filled the room as everyone froze, not one mech making so much as a peep. It was Sideswipe that chimed in first as he sipped on an energon cube," This is an awesome movie Sam. You humans have amazing special effects! "

" Ummmm...'Sides...I don't think that's Special Effects.." corrected a nervous Bumble Bee as he felt both his charges suddenly stiffen in fear.

The ghostly pale girl fully emerge from the TV stiffly rose the her full height in a jerky like fashion. Those dark eyes gazing out from beneath raven black hair. The room suddenly erupted in chaos as the humans in the room panicked, in turn sending all five mechs in the room into a panicked frenzy as the humans fled away from the TV and the ghostly girl standing before them.

It was the twins who were the first to react as they took aim on this strange creature that chose to attack their humans. Sunstreaker taking a few well aimed shots at the creature's head, not caring one bit about Optimus's orders not to harm humans. This one was trying to kill them! Growled in frustration when the plasma fire passed right threw the creature.

" DON'T LET IT GET YOU, SUNNY!! " Screamed Sideswipe in a panic as he saw his brother's failed shots. Watching as the ghost girl suddenly appeared next to his brother, made a dive for his brother in an attempt to save him. Processed to drag his snarling brother from the room.

Laughter erupted from the corner as the room was soon emptied of panicked victims escaping the clutches of the ghostly girl as she followed them into the halls. A small head peeked around the corner grinned as she called to Hound," Their gone! "

He laughed as he emerged from the shadows letting the ghostly girl disappear from view. Just as Optimus and Ratchet arrived to take control of the situation.

" Did you see the Ghost Girl? " asked Optimus of Hound when he spotted the mech.

The big mech shook his head," Nope, was sitting here with everyone else watching the movie. They all of a sudden took off like the Decepticons were on their tailpipes. "

Nanno had to stifle a giggle as Optimus looked toward her, she nodded in agreement with Hound. The big mech let out a soft sigh of exasperation, then shook his head.

Ratchet giving the pair a hard look, especially Nanno as she smiled up to the medic as innocently as she could.

" Keep us informed if you see anything." groaned their leader as he marched off to find the rest of the group.

A soon as both mechs were out of sight and audio range, Hound and Nanno burst into laughter again.


	3. Chapter 3: Water Wars

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor will I ever...Though I wish I could. But I do own Nanno!_

_Writer's Notes: I hope you guys love this one, it was just a crazy idea that popped into my head just a really hot day. Please Review!!_

_**Fun in the Rec Room**_

_Chapter 3: Water Wars_

_How much hotter could it possibly get? g_roaned Sam as he lay there sprawled across the couch with his feet propped up over the back. Using a loose leaf of paper to fan himself as she stared across the room where Bee sat totally engrossed in yet another round of Burnout: Paradise with Sideswipe, both mechs howling or groaning when one or the other took the lead or ended in a spectacular crash.

Neither of the three noticed the feminine form that graced the entrance of the Rec Room, a large blue and red beach towel draped over one arm, her hand on her slender hips. She was dressed in a bikini top and board shorts, smirking as she watched the three engrossed in the game. Tilted her head a bit as she brought the large blue and yellow plastic super soaker to aim at Sam's propped feet.

A mischievous smirk gracing those beautiful lips as she looked over at Sunstreaker across from her with a similar large water gun. The larger golden mech leaning against the wall beside the doorway offering limited cover to the smaller human female. Flashed her a grin, then nodded.

What happened next would go down as the most epic battle in the history of the Autobot base as Mikaela launched her assault of ice water on Sam's legs. Causing Sam to bolt upright in a loud startled squeal as he suddenly found himself drenched in the icy cold water.

Both mechs at the large Plasma HDTV looked up with a start as they heard Sam's loud screams, only to see Mikaela launch herself over the back of the couch. Just as Sam slid off the couch, crashing to the floor below. The woman laughing as they watched her firing some strange colorful gun filled with what looked to be, Water?

Neither had time to react as they suddenly found themselves under attack by said water guns. Sunstreaker using the Rec Room's doorway as cover. Sideswipe yelping in a mix of confusion and alarm at just how cold the water was, till he saw his brother in the door way." YOU! " And the chase was on as the red Lambo launched himself to his feet and gave chase.

Sunstreaker snatching up Mikaela in his hand as she bolted for him, both tearing down the hall as fast as the golden mech's legs could carry him. The yellow Camaro and Red Lambo in hot presuit with one soaked human in tow. Both laughing at the startled looks on all three of their faces.

It did not take long for the pair to reach the surface of the massive underground base as the two flashed past a poised and ready Ironhide. Two of the large modified water guns in each hand, grinning like a maniac as he waited for the targets to emerge.

He did not have to wait long as the three emerged and the battle was on, Bumble Bee and Sideswipe finding themselves equally soaked to the core by the Weapons Specialist's modified water guns. They both growled as the pair dove for cover, Sam panting nearly completely out of breath as he tried to caught up with the two.

It was Bee that first spotted the large row of colorful Super Soakers lined up along the wall. Made his move quickly to snatch up a few for him and Sideswipe, finding himself under fire again. Sam calapsing behind a building beside his yellow guardian, panting for dear life as he looked over his now soaked cloths. Cursed himself for not bringing a change this time.

Peeked out to see where Sunstreaker and Mikaela were hiding not far from Ironhide's current position. Suddenly found a big black and blue water gun thrust in his arms. Bee grinning down at his charge." Cover me.." Whispered the mini-bot.

Sam blinked for a moment in confusion wondering where his friend got the guns, but was not about to argue with him as he took his position and aimed for where he could see a hint of movement across the clearing between the two hangers.

As Bee charged out to head for Sideswipe's position, Sam launched himself out as he saw the golden warrior jump out to fire at his guardian. Returned fire on the big mech, laughing. " Got you! "

Sunstreaker howling in surprise as he found himself under attack by the human boy and Bumble Bee at the same time as they ran by.

It did not take long before most of the mechs not on patrol or duty were in on the action. The base looking like it had just been hit by a freak flash flood in some areas. Ratchet grumbling about soaked mechs and rust. All five humans Sam, Mikaela, Lennex, Epps, and Maggie were soaked to the bone. Sprawled in the shade of one of the hangers panting and laughing at themselves as their mech friends rested beside them as well.

" We so have to do this again some time.." Sideswipe said a bit worn down from all the running around, but had clearly enjoyed himself. Leaning against his brother for support as they both laughed.

" Well, this was one way to beat a heatwave. " chuckled Mikaela as she grinned up at Sam as she lay there beside her boyfriend.

" No kidding, but next time. Let's go to the beach. I so want to try out that ledge in that cove we found. " Grinned Maggie as she chuckled.

" Let's Go! " chirped Mikaela as she hopped to her feet, grinning up at the group surrounding them. She knew Bee had nothing better to do and the twins hadn't gotten off the base in over a week since their last prank. So going down to Lake Mead could not hurt, right?


	4. Chapter 4: Bowling

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor will I ever...Though I wish I could. But I do own Nanno!_

_Writer's Notes: I really hope you guys like this one. It was original a little idea I had during an RP session with a group. It happened when Optimus was having a hard time finding something for the Dinobots to do besides start fights and destroy the base._

_--_

_**Fun in the Rec Room**_

_Chapter: Bowling_

The group stood there at the edge of the parking lot watched the display before them with a mix of bewilderment and fascination. The parking lot had been carefully cleared of all human vehicles and moved off to a safe distance. To the far side was a row of 12 empty oil drums lined up in a triangular pattern. The mechs gathered could not figure out as to why this was going on or what for, but the humans present quickly picked up on a small idea.

Off to one side across the parking lot from the rest of the group stood the metal Stegosaurus Snarl. Ignoring the gathered group as he worked with Slag on heating and pounding the strange oddly shaped metal ball.

Nobody on the base had ever really given any of the Dinobots credit for their intelligence. Often they were the root cause some of the fights that broke out on the base. But seeing this display just had them down right puzzled. Snarl had always been the loner of the five. Never really revealing much of his true feelings or emotions to even his own brothers. But seeing him this focused on a project was truly mesmerizing.

A good 20 minutes past before the two Dinobots were finally finished. Snarl lifting the large wrecking ball sized metal bowling ball. His taloned hands gripping the small holes that were bored into the side of the ball. With no real expression on his features or motive of his next intention. The nervous group of Autobots standing off to one side watching him wearily. The big Stegosaurus moved over to the oil barrels.

Standing in his bi-pedal form, this was indeed a rare treat for all the see, even the humans. As the massive Dinobots stood there poised, those dark blue optics focused on the oil drums a good 100 yards away. A focused many of the his brothers and the Autobots themselves had only seen on the battle field. But here he stood, the metal ball raised to eye level as he sized up his position. Taking aim as his systems analyzed his possible choices.

On the side lines the gathered group, now having grown to over 10 or 15 mechs were taking bets. " I bet 1 gallon of High Grade he misses the shot. " spoke Cliffjumper with a smug expression on his face.

" I say 4 gallons, and he knocks out at lest 4 of those barrels," chimed in a curious Sideswipe as him and his brother arrived. Wondering what everyone was gawking at.

Optimus standing off to one side watching the show curiously.

It was then that Snarl made his move, arm suddenly dropping back in a wide stiff arch. Till it reached it's apex, and swung forward sending the smooth metal ball rolling down the asphalt parking lot. All mechs froze as all optics fixed on the ball. The barrels suddenly exploding in all directions to the utter shock and amazement of all those present.

Snarl standing back with a flat expressionless looked across his features. But inside he was smirking with a deep satisfaction. Listening to the snarls and curses of those Autobots that had lost their bets. Moved off to collect the metal ball as it came to a stop by an army jeep. Handed it off to Slag for his turn.

This went on for hours with the sounds of the exploding oil drums and rolling metal ball across the parking lot's asphalt. It was an amazing sight to behold, even some of the Autobots themselves had joined in on the game. The humans gladly sitting on the sidelines to cheer on their favorite bowler. Snarl soon wandering off to find some quiet place to relax, kick back, and recharge.


	5. Chapter 5: To Tame a DewBot

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, however I do own Nanno, and no animals or mechs were harmed during the writing of this story. Yes, there will be explicit robotic profanity._

_Writer's Notes: I'm excited you all love my crazy ideas for this storys. I thank you all for your huge support. I feel honored. I would love anyone who could do me up a picture of Snarl and the Dinobots bowling. For all those curious this was another one of those crazy RP nights with my RP group i thought i would share with you all. Hope you enjoy it. Please Reveiw!! _

_--_

_**Fun in the Rec Room**_

_Chapter 5: To Tame a Dew-Bot_

This was probably one of those few moments in Ratchets whole life that he honestly to Primus wished he could be anywhere but here. He still could not piece together just how Ironhide and Bumble Bee had managed to get to soda dispenser back to base, or for that matter caught it at all. The thing in his position was as crazy as a Decepticon.

He growled to himself as he ducked yet another flying Mountain Dew can that sailed passed his head. Glared at the smaller mech, had to clench his fist for a moment remind himself it was only a sparkling, it did not know any better.

It was Sam and Mikaela that had dubbed the new comer Dew-bot for his wild bright neon green armor with black under carriage. The modified Gatling guns on it's arms were formidable weapons, and yes those soda cans hurt like hell when they hit their intended target.

It was that child-like quality to the mech that left him vulnerable to the Decepticons. It was this very reason he now resided at the Autobot base. They had set up a large room for him with bright cheerful colors all over the place, resembling something like a human preschool. The walls were covered in dents and dings from flying soda cans, many of the Autobots had learned quickly how to duck when he was out and about. For firing said soda cans at random mechs had turned out to be just his weird way of saying_ I like you._

_I_t was here that Ratchet sat, sighed as he tried his best to get the bot to say at lest one word. Any word for that matter wither it be Cybertronian or the humans English, but all he was met with was another can to the head. Grumbled in agitation.

Nanno, a small barely foot tall Mini-fembot that Ratchet had taken on as his charge a few months ago when she was mysterious brought in under the same circumstances as Dewbot, walked in. She curiously looked about the room littered in soda cans everywhere and a grousing medic sitting there growling in frustration as he tried to get the soda mech to speak." Say Dewbot...Dewwwww...Bo...t. " Ratchet growled in frustration as he tried to keep his cool.

Nanno grimaced as yet another soda can felt at the medic. She jumped when he threw up his arms and shouted," Fine Slagger! Be stubborn! " stormed off toward the door. Till he spotted the little fem, looked down." You might not want to stay here. For your own protection I'd advice you to stay as far away from him as possible. "

She frowned a little in confusion as she listened to the Soda Despencer snickering and giggling across the room, playing with a set of large blocks. " I have an idea that might help. " She spoke a bit leery if the CMO would take any advice, by now she knew his temperament pretty well.

" What! " He snapped a little bitter, but calmed a bit as he looked to the little mini-bot.

" Music " She spoke a bit softly so only he could hear her. Looked up at the large Mech. " It has a calming effect on human sparklings and helps them learn. Maybe it might work for him. " She looked over at Dew-bot hopefully.

Ratchet settled back a bit more calm down as he ducked yet another soda can. Quirking a brow as he thought over the idea, an optics scanning the small boom box across the room. " It could very well work. We shall give this theory a try. "

-

_A Few hours later and a trip to the store..._

Nanno soon returned with Mikaela in tow as she dropped sack full of various children's CDs and DVDs they had collected at the store. Grinning to each other as Nanno snatched up one of the DVDs and ran over to the large HDTV across the room, popped in the movie.

Both human and Bots tensed as they watched the Soda mech across the room from the TV as he worked on yet another block fort. Curiously peeked out as he heard the bright cheerful music playing from," Veggie Tales" The bright and cheerful music was almost more then any one mech could take. But it seemed to have the young mech totally engrossed in it's sweet cheerful goodness.

To the shock and suprise of everyone present after a few minutes he was soon singing right along with the happy songs and clapping his hands.

Ratchet quirked an inquisitive metal brow, staring between the plasma screen TV and the young mech in question. What was it about this almost disgustingly sweet music and happy cheerful colors that had the bot singing along. He groaned a bit, too slagging tired to care at this point. Looked down at the pair beside him. " Thanks " He whispered to the pair.

Both Nanno and Mikaela looked up in suprise, smiled back to him. " Your welcome, anything. " Both girls spoke in unison.

" Keep an eye on him for a while will you. I will have Bumble Bee come in to help you out just in case he get riled up again. " he spoke a bit tired as he rubbed his nose plate. Made his way toward the door.

Both girls nodded looked back to the mesmerized young Soda Mech before them. Settling back for a few hours to play babysitter.


	6. Chapter 6: Fire Flies

_Writer's Notes: I hope you guys love this one. This one was just one of many evil plot demons that I had locked away in the basement. Gotta love how good a sport Bee is. Sorry it took so long to update. Was running thin on new ideas for short stories. Feel free to toss me any my way if you have some for all the chars. And sorry this is such a short chapter. Please Review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor will I ever....Though I wish I could. But I do own Nanno!_

_**Fun in the Rec Room**_

_Chapter : Fire flies_

Sam and Mikaela cheerfully sang along to a favorite old song from the 70s. Mikaela laughing at the silly looks Sam kept giving as he tried to mimic the lead vocalist. They had taken a long over do vacation to travel all over the country and introduce some of the Autobots to some of the sites and natural wonders of their new chosen homeland. Jazz had tagged along with his young charge Nanno, a small sparkling femme he and his spark-mate Prowl had adopted. Prowl had remained behind to take care of some official business with Optimus. New arrivals were due in any day now.

Neither human noticed the silver Solstice ahead till he pull off the rural highway into a large grassy field. Popping open the door to let out the rather excitedly chattering sparkling free before he transformed. Scooped her up in his arms before she could dart off.

The bright sunburst yellow 08' Camaro pulled off the road beside him. Letting out his human charges before he too transformed.

" What's the problem, Jazz?" asked a concerned Mikaela as she climbed out the front passager side. Stood back a bit as Bumblebee transformed. Staying well clear of the mech. Bumblebee chirping his own inquiry.

" Nothing really," Jazz shrugged a bit in his own shared confusion. "We were driving past the field when Nanno stared getting all excited. Was saying something about tiny lights."

The silver mech curiously looked out over the dark field covered in deep twilight. Then down at his daughter as she excitedly pointed out across the field. Jazz nearly jumped out of his armor when a tiny light no bigger then a pin head blinked just two feet from his visor.

" What in Primus's name?!" the Saboteur squawked with a start. His bright blue visor flashing for a moment.

Bumblebee mirroring his friend's surprise as the darkened field all around them suddenly seemed to come alive with tiny pin points of light all around the.

"See! Light!" Nanno chirped with a happy scene of pride at her finding.

Both humans had to laugh at the startled looks shared on both mechs face plates. The sheer glee displayed on the little sparkling as she tried to reach out and snatch out from mid-air. Frowned a bit in disappointment when she missed.

Mikaela chuckled," Those are called Fire flys. "

" Fire flys?" Bumblebee curiously spoke as he moved over to a bush that seemed to glow like a Christmas tree doted in yellow-green lights.

"They blink like that to communicate to each other," She continued on trying to remember her biology classes as best she could. "A kind of advertisement saying look at me."

Nanno wriggled in Jazz's arms as she tried to get free. He gently set her down, chuckling as he watched her run about among the dancing lights. Recording the moment to show Prowl later as she tried in vain to catch one of the tiny dancing lights.

Mikaela chuckled when she looked up at the silver Solstice wishing she had a camera. Grinned as she ran over to the yellow scout, remember she had tossed it into his glove box before they left the base. The young scout happily handed over the small device to her from his subspace compartment.

Running back over Mikaela grinned as she saw all over Jazz in along seems and plates of his silver armor were tiny points of lights were a firefly had landed. Giving him an eerie ethereal look. Like he was some spirit from another world. She quickly snapped a few photos of him and Bumblebee as they curiously watched the dancing lights. Then another few as Nanno ran about trying invain to snag one of the tiny insects from the air. The sparkling giggling in delight.

Wanting to catch these special moments while she could. Chuckled when Nanno squealed for her to come help. Mikaela pocketed the small camera and ran off to join her tiny young friend.


End file.
